


Life Day at Wookiee World

by sharkcar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Amusement Parks, Art, Clone Wars, Clones, Dress Up, F/F, M/M, Obviously Incognito, Twi'leks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: An illustration from Chapter 8 of Tell Me Something Funny, 'Life Day at Wookiee World'. It's as absurd as it sounds.





	Life Day at Wookiee World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chaos_yet_harmony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_yet_harmony/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tell Me Something Funny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994242) by [sharkcar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar). 



> This is the first time I tried to illustrate anything specific from one of my stories, but I looked at it again recently and it made me laugh so I felt like trying to show what was in my mind. Here we see the group at Wookiee World, a Coruscant amusement park, which I imagined as being Kashyyk themed. As soon as I though of it like that, all I could think of was the Star Wars Holiday Special, so I got this idea that Wolffe became obsessed after he saw a commercial for the park's 'Life Day Extravaganza'. At the front of course is Commander Wolffe, the star of the series. When I was first trying to think of what he was like, I got the idea that he was what would happen if the sweet kid from Rangi's Catch got stuck in the body of Jake the Muss. When I finished drawing him, I got the impression that I'd ended up with a hyperactive fifteen year old who just convinced his mom's boyfriend to loan him the car. Seems about right. Behind him is C.C., Wolffe's reverse Red Riding Hood. Next, we see Wolfpack members Boost and Sinker, dressed up as Wolffe told them to, 'civie as a costume'. Sinker's outfit I got from Wilford Brimley in one of those Ewok movies. At the end of the line are Commander Bly and his boyfriend, Karim from the boy band Instinct. I went with that identity for him, since we should remember that in the background of some shots on Attack of the Clones, N'Sync are Jedi. I never described Karim, but when I drew Bly it just occurred to me that it would be funny if they inadvertently looked like a couple cosplaying Luke and Han. Karim's an affectionate drunk. I am sure everyone tried to get little license plates with their names on them.

[LINK HERE: Life Day at Wookiee World](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/161384523500/a-bunch-of-clone-troopers-take-a-night-off-and-go)


End file.
